1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to gaming machines and more particularly to management of gaming machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
At a casino, electronic gaming machines may be clustered together in a relatively small geographical region such as a casino floor. Electronic gaming machines may also be distributed over a relatively large geographical region as is the case when electronic gaming machines provide lottery tickets for a state-run lottery.
Electronic gaming machines may be communicatively coupled to a management server. The management server may monitor the electronic gaming machines. The management server may reconfigure electronic gaming machines with which it has an active communication path. However, when the communication path between the management server and a gaming machine is down, the management server cannot monitor or reconfigure the gaming machine. Among other reasons, the communication path between the gaming machine and the management server may be down because the gaming machine is powered off or the gaming machine has crashed, i.e., the gaming machine is powered on but an operating system of the gaming machine is not being executed.